


So This Is The New Year

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy New Years Avengers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is The New Year

"Ten!"

Steve looks around the room, surrounded by familiar faces, everyone looking around excitedly as the countdown starts, grasping champange in their hands.

"Nine!"

The countdown to a New Year, one he could never have imagined being there to witness.

"Eight!"

Here he was, about to witness this, and yet he had absolutely no one to share it with, much less a midnight kiss.

"Seven!"

He sees Clint and Natasha close together near the wall of windows, somehow isolating themselves even in the giant crowd.

"Six!"

He spots Thor booming loudly with a beer in one hand and the other wrapped tightly around Jane.

"Five!"

Coulson and Maria are standing conspiratily close to each other, surveying the scene while murmuring to each other.

"Four!"

Bruce is standing quietly in the corner with his date, smiling shyly to each other over their glasses.

"Three!"

In fact there's only one of his teammates he can't seem to spot through the crowd.

"Two!"

He anxiously searches around the room for one genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, sure he's wrapped up with some gorgeous debutante or other.

"One!"

Suddenly, he feels a hand grasp around his arm and pull him around. And there he is, looking dashing as every in his tux, a smirk playing against his lips. And suddenly he felt those same lips crashing into his, a hand desperately coming to the back of his head, champange splashing against his tux as they grab onto one another.

"Happy New Year, Steve Rogers." He feels Tony murmur against his lips.

"Happy New Year, Tony Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
